Xander 99-40
Xander 99-40 est le Cadre préposé aux contrats à la Tour. Histoire Âge de la Cité Xander a récemment été créé par les fabricants d'armes de la Cité.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Préposé aux contrats A l'origine conçu comme Cadre de maintenance, il a été reconfiguré pour s'occuper des contrats après avoir causé un accident chimique.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : À la chasse aux primes (étape 2). « Xander a été reconfiguré pour s'occuper des contrats à la suite d'un "incident" avec des produits chimiques surpuissants. Du coup, il n'a plus le droit de passer la serpillère. » (Spectre) Guerre rouge On ignore ce qu'est devenu Xander depuis le destruction de la Tour par la Légion rouge. Citations Sur les Cabals * Mission rouverte : Relai des Sablophages, Mare Erythraeum.Mare Erythraeum est un plateau de l'hémisphère sud de Mars, dans la région de Tharsis. Son nom vient du latin de la mer d'Arabie. * Mission clôturée : Lanceur des Géants des Sables, Solis Lacus.Solis Lacus est une zone météorologiquement instable sur Mars, surnommée "L’œil de Mars". * Contrat clôturé sur la Phalange des Sablophages, la Ville ensablée. * Contrat clôturé sur le Psion supérieur, Zone d'exclusion. Sur les Éliksni * Contrat rempli : Baron anonyme, Cosmodrome * Contrat rouvert : Capitaine des Diables unicornes, Sierra Geral.La Sierra Geral est une formation montagneuse du Sud du Brésil. * Contrat rouvert : Capitaine des Diables unicornes, Sierra Blanca.La Sierra Blanca est une formation montagneuse du Nouveau Mexique. * Contrat rempli : Capitaine des Déchus anonyme, Londres. * Mission clôturée : Relai de la Maison des Exilés, Groupe de Pallas, (5222) Ioffe.Le groupe de Pallas est un groupe d'astéroïdes dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes située entre Mars et Jupiter. Le groupe de Pallas est nommé d'après (2) Pallas, son plus grand membre. Après (2) Pallas, l'astéroïde le plus grand est (5222) Ioffe. * Contrat clôturé, non réclamé : Capitaine des Exilés et sept Rebuts, Zone Morte de Brasilia. * Baron de la Maison des Exilés, base d'AristarchusAristarchus est un cratère d'impact sur la face visible de la Lune. Parfois qualifié de « phare de la lune », Aristarque est la plus brillante des formations lunaires. Le nom fait référence à Aristarque de Samos, un astronome et mathématicien grec du IIIème siècle avant JC., Océan des Tempêtes. * Contrat rempli : Skiff de l'Hiver, à l'entaille en forme d'éclair. * Contrat clôturé : Skiff Fenrir des Loups, la cible s'est enfuie. * Mission clôturée : Poste d'écoute des Rois, Mont Olympus.Le Mont Olympus est un volcan bouclier de la planète Mars dans les quadrangles d'Amazonis et de Tharsis. C'est le plus haut relief connu du système solaire. * Mission clôturée : Relais des Sablophages, Tharsis.Le quadrangle de Tharsis désigne une région de la planète Mars où se situent trois volcans alignés, au Sud-Est du Mont Olympus. Sur les Corrompus * Réouverture d'un contrat en suspens concernant la horde des Corrompus, Berlin. * Réouverture de contrat : Infestation des Corrompus, Cratère de New York. * Contrat clôturé : Infestation des Corrompus, Mare Imbrium.Mare Imbrium (la mer des Pluies) est la deuxième mer lunaire par sa superficie, après l'Océan des Tempêtes (Oceanus Procellarum). * Contrat non traité concernant toute observation d'Oryx. Autres contrats * Mission de récupération remplie : Ruines d'Haider AwadhGros doute sur l'orthographe : Haider était un Roi d'Awadh, une province de l'Inde mais la phrase sous-entend plutôt un lieu et non une personne. * posted for'' Récupération d'épaves du Récif. * Contrat sur Raspoutine suspendu, aucun postulant. Annonces publiques de la Tour * Contrat non réclamé : Skiff de pirates déchus, Zone équatoriale de Vénus, prime doublée. Divers * Vérification des contrats. * Je vérifie s'il y a des contrats disponibles. * Système de localisation de primes engorgé. Veuillez patienter. * Je suis autorisé à confier des contrats, Gardien(ne). Version française à confirmer * "''All Guardians are instructed not to engage with the Dreadnaught at this time." * "Bounty posted, any sightings of the Reef Queen?" * "Closed retrieval mission, Gulf of Mexico." * "Personnel losses unacceptable, mission closed." * "Retrieval mission, Manhattan nuclear zone." * "Standing bounty for intelligence on Oryx." * "Standing bounty for sightings of Crota." * "Unclaimed bounty, Gulf of Mexico." * Retrieval mission: Rheasilvia Crater, Vesta. Closed. Références Catégorie:Cadres Catégorie:La Tour Catégorie:Avant-Garde